Unexpected Surprise
by Falchion28
Summary: Morgan wasn't sure what life had in store for him when he met Amber. But no matter where this crazy maze took them, they would face it together. A request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.
1. Chapter 1

Falchion28 here with a request from Woomysquidbagger today.

This is a multi chapter fic with M!Morgan and their OC How to Train Your Dragon Amber. In this story, Morgan has a romantic relationship with Amber in his teens. This Morgan is not from the future. The future children are nonexistent here. So basically, it revolves around Morgan and Amber.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ylisse was flourishing under Prince Chrom's rule, and the dragon crisis over at Berserker Island was for the most part taken care of. Grima was dead, and the future looked bright.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon when Morgan stirred, the light coming through the window. They'd forgotten to close the curtains the night before in their frenzy, he smiled sheepishly at the thought.

Tiptoeing silently out of bed, Morgan changed into his usual outfit, donning his black and purple cloak. He did his best to make the place look more presentable, picking up the scattered clothing and uprighting the fallen chair.

He was about to leave when Amber rolled over on the bed, and he froze, watching fondly as she sat up, her short black hair all messed up and sticking up in weird places.

"G'morning." Amber mumbled, still half asleep. She beckoned the tactician-in-training over, rubbing her eyes with a lazy hand. "Stay with me?"

Morgan shook his head. "I promised Mother that I would help her with the trade reports."

The dragon rider pouted, crossing her arms, and shooing him away before laying back down, but not without a smirk on her face.

Yeah, life was good.

* * *

"If I move my archers here, I can attack your pegasus knights and wipe out most of your army." Pieces clacked on the wooden board almost rhythmically as mother and son exchanged blows on the mock battlefield. The piles of paperwork sat in neat stacks on the desk on the other side of the room, all sorted and read through.

Robin nodded as Morgan slid his right flank up, observing the board before moving her own soldiers and sitting back in her chair.

"But if I move my armored units here, your archers are cut off from the rest of your forces, opening up a hole in your defenses where my calvary can come in... and attack the leader." She tipped over Morgan's biggest piece, claiming her victory.

"Huh!?" Morgan stared incredulously at the board before slumping down in his chair, staring at the wooden horses that denied his win.

"You'll beat me eventually," his mother consoled him. "I was close to losing this round, you know." She carefully set the pieces back up.

Morgan yelled irritatedly, pulling at his short hair. "You always say that, mom. I'm 16 already. I'm all grown up. I'll never beat you."

Robin ruffled his hair. "It'll happen someday, I can feel it. You just lack much hands on experience. I've fought many more battles than you and 3 wars, and have probably been on the run for the part of my life that I can't remember." She smiled somberly. "Too many more than you should ever have to fight."

"Aww, don't worry mom! I'll make sure that Ylisse won't have to fight any wars when I'm the tactician!" Morgan pumped a fist into the air.

Robin laughed.

"That's my son for you."

* * *

Berserker Island

"Daryll!" Amber climbed off her Skrill before embracing her brother. She'd decided to visit for the day, and with the Outrealm portals now stable, she could visit more frequently now.

"It is good to see you, sister. How is life in Ylisstol?" Daryll petted the Skrill too, greeting it as well. "How's my little Jolt doing?"

"Ylisstol's been a blast. I've met so many people, and Morgan's been showing me around-"

"Morgan's been treating you well, huh?" Daryll snickered, making kissy noises. "Treating you like a princess, I hope?"

Amber elbowed her brother in the side. "Shut up."

Daryll rolled his eyes. "I'm only stating the obvious. Come on, let's go get a drink at the Flaming Cauldron. On me."

"Can't say no to an invitation from my dear brother, now, can I?"

The Flaming Cauldron was one of the more popular taverns on Berserker Island. The owner, Ragna, was a man with white hair and eyes of red and green, so much so that he looked like a ghost. His past is shrouded in mystery, but he made good talk to his customers. Amber drained the rest of her ale, signaling Ragna to fill her mug again.

"Wait, so he actually used the Falchion, legendary sword, to cut apples?" Her brother howled, banging the counter with his fist. The other customers ignored him, used to his antics.

"Yep. Lucina was pissed as hell when she found out. She convinced Tharja to plant a cockroach in his room after that. Scared the life out of him!"

"Sounds like you have quite the interesting group of friends."

Amber nodded, but suddenly felt nauseous. She took a gulp of her drink to try and wash it down, but that failed to do anything. She squinted, trying to focus her vision, but everything was moving.

"Hey... Daryll? Why are there two of you?" Amber put a hand on the table, trying to steady herself as the world spun.

Her brother opened his mouth to say something, but Amber couldn't hear it. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the dizzy sensation, but to no avail. The dragon rider felt a strong urge to gag, and was only half aware of the dull pain in her shoulder from when she hit the ground.

"Amber?" Morgan stepped out into the training yards. No sign of her. That was weird, considering she was usually back from her trips to Berserker Island by now. No sign of Jolt either.

He checked the bedroom next, followed by the kitchen, and then the library, but the dragon rider was not in any of those places. He'd been about to return to the courtyard when someone approached him. A messenger from the island.

"Lord Darryl needs to see you immediately. Lady Amber's fallen ill."

Morgan's face paled.

"Is she okay? What happened?" He demanded, perhaps more violently than he intended. Amber looked more or less fine today!

"Take me there immediately."

The messenger bowed before leaving through the doors.

Morgan followed after him, head swimming with worry.

* * *

Berserker Island was as busy as ever, people coming and going in streams. Dragons walked amongst the crowds, sometimes helping with the carts.

Heather's house was on the east end of the settlement, and Morgan had no trouble finding his way there.

Amber's mother was already waiting for him when he arrived, standing against the doorway. Her eyes lit up when she saw Morgan.

"She's in here." Heather led Morgan to one of the rooms, where Amber lay still on the cot in the corner. Darryl was also there, and Jolt was peering worriedly through the window.

"What happened?" Morgan put a hand to his beloved's forehead, finding it slightly warm.

"We were at the tavern when she collapsed. I'd first assumed that maybe she'd had too much to drink, but she's never passed out like this before."

It was then that Amber stirred, her eyes slowly opening as she regained her senses. Her gaze landed on Morgan first.

"Hey, Mo." She whispered tiredly, reaching out. Morgan took her hand in his and sat down on the bed, combing through her short hair.

"How are you feeling?" He asked with that tender voice that he seemed to have reserved only for her.

"Weird." Her eyes flitted to Heather. "Hey Mom."

"The doctor will be here soon, honey, okay? You'll feel better soon. We were so worried."

Amber didn't respond. She looked away and suddenly hot tears were falling down her face.

"Wha- Amber!?" Morgan was startled by Amber's tears. "Don't cry, love, nothing's wrong!" Morgan pulled her into a hug, confused and worried about her strange demeanor.

Amber sniffed, trying to breathe steady, but failing and instead burying her face in Morgan's shoulder.

Heather walked in with another man who was carrying a bag.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice."

"It is no problem." He spoke in a strange accent. "How are you doing?" He asked Amber.

"I feel like hell."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We get to the bottom of this." He smiled reassuringly.

"Any nausea, dizziness?" He checked her vitals, listening to her heart and her lungs.

"Yes."

"Strange appetite?"

"She's been eating more recently."

"Mood swings?" He examined her eyes.

"Yes, I'd say. How did you know?" Morgan asked.

The doctor sat back in the chair, calmly folding his hands in his lap.

"I'm going to be direct about this." He looked at Amber.

"Did you sleep with someone?"

The number of emotions that flashed across Amber's face had to number in the double-digits. Embarrassment, guilt, confusion, all mixed together.

"Wh-what? No, I haven't why would you ask such a-"

"Don't lie to me. This is a matter of your health. Did you sleep with someone?"

Amber lowered her head, squeaking out a "yes".

The doctor was furiously scribbling notes on his papers.

"And when was the first time this has happened?"

"Two months, maybe? It's only been twice." She looked away. "The last time was yesterday." She added in a small voice.

He set down his papers and looked at her.

"Amber, listen to me. You are 2 months pregnant."

Everyone heard the thud that was Heather hitting the floor, out cold, but nothing, nothing, could've compared to the dread that was settling in Morgan's heart.

"P-pregnant?"

* * *

And there we have it. It's a little short, but there's some fluffiness, and Woomy, sorry if I left you hanging there. I promise, it gets better once we get the ball rolling here.

I've always seen Morgan as someone with a positive attitude but realistic outlook on life. When they're down, they're quick to bounce back, and they bring cheer to everyone's life.

Now for the English class discussion we all hate.

I really had to think about this one! This is my first time working with an OC that is not mine, so I tried to imagine them in my head and imagine their voice, their body movement, and their thoughts. Really tough, if I do say so myself.

You may think that the chess scene is irrelevant in this story, but if you think about it, this fic is essentially about coming of age. The chess game symbolizes how far Morgan has come mentally, but also how much more he needs to go. It's also an excuse for mother-son bonding time :)

There's also one reference in here. Let's see if you can find it (It's pretty easy).


	2. Chapter 2

_One thing before we start. I'm straying from canon here, but the future children don't exist and Morgan was born before Lucina. That's all for now, so enjoy chapter 2 of "Unexpected Surprise"!_

* * *

Robin wasn't sure what to expect when Morgan called a private family meeting in his chambers. But when she saw Amber sitting on the bed, her confusion only increased.

Lucina was running around the room as usual, with Chrom chasing after her. Frederick stood in uniform, as always, watching in amusement as his lord tried to chase his daughter. Owain was telling stories to his mother, who listened in confusion at his eloquent speech.

She pulled up a chair next to her son, watching as he fidgeted in his seat. The grandmaster raised an eyebrow.

"So…" Morgan laughed nervously.

Everyone leaned in.

"You know how Amber and I are… in a… relationship?" He spoke slowly, trying his best to not trip on his own words.

He breathed.

 _Remain calm_ , his mother always said. You must keep a clear head during the heat of battle. _Panicking will get you nowhere but the grave._

"Everyone… Amberispregnantandwedon'tknowwhattodoandohgodspleasedon'tkillmeDad!"

Chrom blinked. "What did you say?"

"I got my girlfriend… pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, did I here you right? You said she's…?"

"Yes?" Morgan's voice jumped an octave.

"And by that means that your mother and I…"

"Are grandparents? Surprise!" He forced a smile.

The exalt's eyes flicked from Morgan to Amber, to Morgan again, who still had that smile on his face.

"Oh gods."

"I'm going to be a grandfather? I'm not even 50! Honey, do you see any grey hairs? I can't live out the rest of my days as an old man!" Chrom laughed hysterically, and his wife went over to "comfort" him (more like give him an earful) while Morgan and Amber exchanged worried looks.

"Mama?" Lucina asked, tugging on the grandmaster's sleeve. "Can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Robin leaned down to face Lucina, one hand still tugging on her husband's ear.

"How are babies made?"

Chrom buried his face in his hands to muffle his screaming. Lissa was laughing at him.

Frederick watched from afar, snickering into his arm.

* * *

"I'm so happy for you!" Robin hugged her son, squeezing the air out of him. "My little grasshopper's all grown up!"

"Mom," he wheezed, black dots speckling his vision, "Can't breathe."

"Ah." She let go, and Morgan stumbled, right into Amber, who caught him before they both fell to the ground.

"What will the council say?" Morgan's smile disappeared. "We aren't even married, and they didn't approve of our relationship either."

"I.. I don't know." His mother said. "I'll come up with something. But they have to know. We can't keep this a secret."

"We'll hold a private gathering for the Shepherds tonight, and we'll announce it then. I trust that they can keep it quiet and help us think of something."

"I hope you're right, Mom."

* * *

Everyone had met in the Shepherd's barracks that night, eager to get back together and catch up with each other. The royal family was the last to arrive, and the feast was well underway, people bustling and drinking to their heart's content (or at least until they were on the verge of passing out, in Gregor, Flavia and Basilio's case).

Robin set down Lucina at the kids table, far away from the chaos, where Nowi and Henry were giving everyone piggybacks.

"Nyaha! Maybe I should turn them into birds so that they can fly instead!"

"Henry, dear. Please don't hex the children into your personal army of crows." Sumia scolded him, taking young Cynthia from his arms and watching as she toddled away.

The grandmaster took her seat next to her husband, watching as Morgan fiddled with the buttons on his coat. He looked up, catching her gaze, and shot a worried smile at her.

"You'll be fine." She said to him, and he seemed to relax a little.

"Excuse me, everyone!" Robin clinked her glass, drawing all of the Shepherds' attention.

"First of all, I would like to thank everyone for making it here on such short notice. I think we've been long overdue for a reunion." Murmurs of agreement bounced around the room. It had been a while. "Second, Morgan has good news for us all today." She looked at her son, nodding to him, and he rose from his chair slowly, grinning sheepishly.

"Ah, hello everyone." Morgan winced at how squeaky his voice sounds. He can feel everyone staring at him, burning holes all over him.

He froze in place, his palms sweaty and his mind racing faster than a pegasus until his mother pat his back reassuringly.

He looked at Amber, who is seated next to him. The tactician took her hand in his, bringing her up to stand with him. Somehow, with her by his side, it made everything seem easy.

"I'm proud to announce that Amber is with child." Cheers break out from the crowd, and several of the second generation Shepherds come up and congratulate the happy couple.

"Hark, my friend! You are to be the father of a hero. The blood of the ancients flows within them! I can sense it. My hand twitches with excitement!" Owain's hand lands on Morgan's shoulder, and the silver haired boy turns around to face his cousin. He laughed.

"I'm happy for you, Morgan, but are you guys even married?" He heard Severa's voice from beside him. "You couldn't keep yourself in check, huh? Gawds!" Morgan's eyes widened, and he blushed fiercely. He saw Amber look away in embarrassment out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't say that, Severa!" Inigo yelled at her. "I apologize for her manners. But Amber, congratulations, I'm happy for you two." He winked.

"Hey, back off, Mr. Charming." Morgan joked, shooing him away.

"He does have a point, Mo." Amber admitted. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You know, the council is probably looking for a potential partner for you." Gerome pointed out. "I don't suppose that you could.. You know?"

Morgan blushed. "I-I was trying to wait for the right time. I wanted it to be perfect, and…" He stuttered before looking at Amber. "You know what? If you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, then I might as say it now rather than later." He dug inside his coat pocket, pulling out a black velvet box.

He got down on one knee.

"Amber, we've been through a lot together these past few years. We've made so many memories, ones that I vow I will never forget. It made me realize that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

He opened the box, revealing a ring with the Exalted Brand on it, shining a bright blue with it's sapphire faucets. The ring itself was simple. Morgan knew Amber did not care for anything fancy. He'd even asked Gaius specifically to make it for him, not trusting anyone else.

"Will you marry me?"

Everyone was waiting for a response.

She didn't say anything. Worried, Morgan looked up to see Amber laughing.

"You dolt. I thought you knew what the answer was already." She pulled him into a kiss, and Morgan found it hard not to smile.

* * *

"So do you have any ideas for names?"

"Huh?" Morgan's head snapped up from his plate to see Cherche and Virion looking at him.

"For the baby, I mean." The wyvern rider said.

"Nothing yet, really. I haven't thought of any good ones."

"Well the best ones always come from the heart." Virion added, looking at his wife. He'd mellowed over time, thanks in part to Cherche (or maybe it was Minerva).

"Indeed. Minerva was named after the Macedonian princess herself, one of my childhood role models. Perhaps you'll choose a name that means something special to you or Amber."

"Yes, well, thank you for the advice. I'll think about it." He stood up, wanting to get away from it all. Today was certainly hectic, and it was making him dizzy. Amber noticed him leaving, and followed after him, back to their rooms.

* * *

It was dark by the time they got back, and the silence of the halls was a welcome change from the party. It was nice to see everyone, but even they could get annoying at times.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

"It's kind of embarrassing when you say that." He pushes his fiancée playfully onto the bed.

"What do you have to be embarrassed by? Nobody's listening."

A pause. Time seems to stop.

"Have you ever wondered what life would be like.. If we hadn't met?" Amber looked at him, meeting gentle brown eyes that sparkled even in the dark.

"Why should I worry about someone that isn't me? I doubt I would enjoy life without you."

"So you don't regret anything?"

Slender arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to her. "Is that what this is about?"

Morgan let out a sigh. "Would you love someone who can't be there for you all the time?"

She buried her head into his cloak, inhaling the scent of old books and ink. "Maybe. But I would love someone who worries about not being with me and cares about me."

The dragon rider pressed a kiss to his forehead, and his shoulders finally relaxed, exhausted.

They shift back, onto the pillows, and Amber closed her eyes.

"I love you, Morgan."

He turned his head, putting an arm around her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

*Bang*

Why haven't we heard about this before?" One of the council members shouts, banging his fist on the table, and suddenly fights are breaking out. Chrom had called a meeting with the members of the council to discuss diplomatic relations with Berserker Island. Morgan had revealed his engagement then, and the council didn't seem to be to happy about that, to put it lightly. This argument had been going on for what, an hour?

"Stand down, Aldis." Chrom said tiredly from his seat, used to this from his years as the Exalt. "Let us discuss this in peace."

"We will not stand for this! I cannot have our prince marry some… some barbarian!" One man, Conrad, stood up, his hands pressed on the table so that they turned white.

Something inside him just _snapped_ at that comment.

"Do not insult her!" Morgan shot up from his seat, jaw set and eyes fuming with rage. Conrad matched his gaze.

"Berserker Island's people are some of the kindest that I've ever met. They lent us their men during the wars, asking for nothing in return when they know fully well that some may not make it back. They gave us their trust when we had given them only cold suspicion." He looked at Amber with a certain fondness mixed with nostalgia. "You've no right to call them barbarians when you," He gestured to all of the council members, "when you are acting like immature pinheads!" He breathed heavily, catching his breath after the outburst, clenching his fists to diffuse some of his anger.

"The wedding will be held in 3 week's time. If you cannot accept the fact that I love this woman, than at least have enough sense left in you to see this as nothing but diplomatic." He sat down, his stare still trained on Conrad.

"Very well then." The noble sat down, and his voice quivered like a dying flame.

* * *

 _3 weeks later_

Despite the reluctance of the council, news of the engagement was well received by the people. Everyone was invited to the ceremony today, including the people of Berserker Island.

Which was why Morgan was struggling with the cape that was nearly strangling him while his friends tried to stop him from setting himself on fire in frustration.

"Give it to me!" He lunged at Brady, who was holding his Arcfire tome. He missed however, and he hit the floor face first.

"Oww." He groaned as Laurent picked him up by the arm. His head lolled, dizzy from the blow, and he was pretty sure he had a bruise somewhere.

"Come on, Morgan! Today is a special day. Today's the day that you pledge your body and soul to your partner for the rest of your life!"

"Stop hamming it up, huh Owain?" Brady examined Morgan's head after putting the tome away, out of Morgan's reach. "Yowch. That's gotta hurt." He waved his staff over the bruise, watching as it pulsated in color before finally fading.

"But seriously, Morgan, what's up? Ya don't seem so hot." The tactician laughed hysterically.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Haha- It's just nerves! Hah. Just nerves."

"You sure you ain't a concussion or anything?"

"Do pegasi flyyyyy?" He giggled, before turning green and running to the bathroom.

"Inigo." Laurent turned to the dancer.

"How much alcohol did you feed him last night at the party?"

* * *

Amber peered into the hall. Gods, it was packed to the brim. Everybody was there. Her mother, her father, Darryl, and they'd even found a place for Jolt!

"You look great, Amber." Severa was standing beside her, as well as Nah and Noire, all dressed up in dresses of their own.

"Thanks, you guys." She shivered, the reality of everything making her nervous. _What if I trip, what if I mess up my vows, what if-_

"You're fine." Nah chirped, reading her mind. "Now go knock him off his feet."

"Right." She nodded, grateful for the support. Amber watched as they walked down the aisle, and breathed.

 _You can do this_.

The music pauses for a second, and she started walking down the path as gracefully as she possibly can as the familiar tune played. She recognizes the person playing the organ as Maribelle, and she smiles as she looks to face Morgan.

Gods, he looked so handsome in his cape and crown, and she couldn't help but giggle at how tense and uncomfortable he looked. She caught his gaze as she stepped onto the platform, and she winked at him before standing beside him. In the crowd she saw her mother wave at her enthusiastically, and she gave a small wave back. In the end, her mother was really happy for her, despite her original reaction.

"Ahem." Libra cleared his throat, and the music stopped.

"We are gathered here on this beautiful day to witness the union of Prince Morgan and Lady Amber in holy matrimony. This is a day of great celebration, for a married life - a shared life - is a great blessing. Marriage is a garden we sow with love, and harvest in personal growth."

"Morgan and Amber, on your journey together, keep your spouse in the space of highest priority in your heart. The love that you share must be guarded and cherished forever, for it is your most valuable treasure.

"Morgan and Amber have chosen to write their own vows. Morgan, when you are ready, you may begin."

"Amber, these past few years with you have been the greatest of my life. You and I grew up together, and you helped me discover the true meaning of life. You taught me about life outside the castle, and what it was like to be normal. But I learned that it's not the circumstances of birth that make you who you are, but what you do with the gift of life that makes you unique. I may not be perfect, and I might make mistakes, but know that from the bottom of my heart that I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He looked at her with that gentle smile, and she felt her eyes start tearing up. She sniffed, trying not to draw attention to herself which was hard considering the entire kingdom was staring at them.

"Amber, when you are ready, you may begin."

"Morgan, when I first met you, I didn't know what to expect. You were always so kind and so compassionate, it was hard not to be enraptured by you. There's still a part of me that was shocked that out all of the people you could've picked, you picked me, the random girl from a random island in another world. I know you don't believe in fate, but whatever it was, whether it be chance or destiny or the divine power of the gods themselves, I'm happy that it was me."

"May I have the rings please." To everyone's surprise, Jolt leaned down, and on her horn were 2 rings. Libra took them from the Skrill, nodding to the dragon as he turned to face the bride and groom. Morgan took one of the rings and placed it on Amber's left hand.

"Prince Morgan. By placing this ring on Lady Amber's finger you do this to say you have chosen her to love above all else."

Amber did the same thing, gently slipping the ring onto Morgan's finger.

"Lady Amber. By placing this ring on Prince Morgan's finger you do this to say you have chosen him above all else."

"And by the power vested in me by Lady Naga, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Morgan and Amber leaned in as their lips met in passion and love, and the whole world applauded for the new couple.

* * *

AHHHHHHH


	3. Chapter 3

_Hullo_ everyone and welcome to the last chapter of this fic. I've had a lot of fun writing this, and it's a nice change of pace from what I used to write. It feels good to finally complete something more than a oneshot, even if it was short. I thank all of you for sticking with me 'till the end despite my slow updates!

This chapter I wanted to focus on our newlyweds and less on their families. Fluffy with a hint of hurt/comfort mixed in there. And Cute Lucina, too!

And without further ado, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

After Amber and Morgan got married, the counsel seemed to settle down for the time being, and the newlyweds announced Amber's pregnancy to the public shortly after. There was much celebration in the air, and everyone was excited as expected, eager to welcome the new member of the royal family.

Although, things were definitely getting weird in the castle.

Her eating habits were the first thing to change. At one point in time, Morgan had walked in on her eating a bowl of ice cream topped with anchovies.

"How can you even stomach that?" Amber just looked at him, head tilted in a way that Morgan found absolutely adorable.

"Mmmph." She swallowed, holding out the bowl to him.

"Here. Try some!"

Her husband shook his head, pushing away the strange concoction.

"Yeah, no thanks. I'm not sure how well strawberry frozen dessert goes with salted fish."

He knew that this was probably going to happen. He'd asked for advice from some of the male Shepherds, and they had some crazy tales to tell.

"I remember that Lissa started eating bear meat at some point." Frederick had said. "And then after Owain was born, she went right back to hating the vile stuff."

But perhaps the most interesting story was the one told by his father himself.

"Your mother started stealing random things from the kitchen, tossing them in a bowl, and eating it. If I recall correctly, her favorite was cheese and chocolate syrup with chicken and strawberry jam." Chrom winced.

"I had to stop her from eating the spoon, too. And after I did, she made me sleep on the couch for a week."

He hadn't believed them, at least not wholeheartedly, but it looked like the tales were true.

And Naga above, the mood swings.

Amber had random bouts of maniacal laughter, and then 5 minutes later, she was sobbing about how uncomfortable being pregnant was. Then later that day, she would start screaming at poor Morgan that she would kill him for what he did to her. Not an exaggeration.

"Get OUT!" The door slammed behind him as Amber screamed. The castle servant that was passing by gave him a disapproving look, and Morgan ran a tired hand through his hair.

* * *

"Here, big bro!"

"Hmm?" Morgan looked up from his book, not used to having visitors in this part of the library. It had become one of his more frequent spots lately, more so than he would've liked, he admitted.

Lucina held out a bouquet of various flowers and plants. The white flowers paired nicely with the green grassy plant, although the smell was certainly strange.

"The weird lady with the glasses told me that these make people feel better. You can give these to Amber an' she'll be less angry all the time!"

"Is that so?" He took the bunch from her, sniffing it cautiously. It had a scent very similar to garlic, and true to Lucina's word, he felt strangely relaxed, more so than he'd been these past few days. "Woah."

"I think she called it 'Bragon Snip' or something like that!" She bounced up and down, her blue hair fanning out in a funny way that made Morgan laugh.

"Well, thank you for this, then! I'll give it to her right away." He stood up, wincing slightly at the numb, tingly feeling in his legs, patting the little princess on the head before making his way to their shared bedroom, head swimming with possible scenarios.

She was lying on the bed when he walked in, and the curtains were drawn closed. The light filtering from the hall, casting a shadow like a blanket over her. He was unsure if she was asleep, but he doubted that she would say anything if he tried to talk to her. Placing the bouquet on the small table, he climbed into the bed, trying his best not to make any noise. She stirred, and he could tell that she was awake by the way her shoulders tensed, and he placed a hand on her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was small and quiet like a scared child, and he wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her that everything was alright, that they would get through it together, but that would only be ironic. He combed his fingers through her messy hair, knowing that it was soothing to her.

He reached behind him, taking the bouquet, and he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "I have something for you."

She turned her head slowly, seeing the bunch of flowers and plants. He held it out, helping her sit up a little before she grasped it with small, tired hands. She brung it up to her face, taking in the familiar garlicky smell mingling with the scent of honey and grassy fields.

"Dragon Nip?" She asked, quietly.

"I just want you to feel better." Her hands shook, eyes screwed closed as tears cascaded down her face.

"Hey, don't cry." Morgan wrapped his arms around her, wiping the the tears away.

"I've been a terrible wife." Amber laughs, hysterically, choking on a sob. "What kind of-" She hiccuped. "What… kind of person k-kicks their own h-husband out of their home?"

"I still should've been there for you."

"But...but…" She whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay. I know it hurts sometimes. Just let it out." She buried her head in the crook of Morgan's neck.

"Better?" He asked, after a while, and got a weak nod in return. He held her into the night, even when his arm turned numb under their shared weight, even when she fell fast asleep and her breathing steadied.

(He really needed to thank his sister later.)

* * *

"Amber! Come look at this!" Heather motioned to her daughter, pointing at some of the clothing on display in one of the shops. She'd come to help with designing the nursery, and Amber was ecstatic at getting some mother-daughter bonding time… which left Morgan to hold all of the bags. He had insisted on going alone into town without any of the castle servants, insisting that they all needed a break from "castle life".

He was quickly regretting it. In one hour, the family had been to practically half of the stores in Ylisstol, buying toys and clothing in pastel blues and pinks which was all dumped on to him in the end. He caught the strange looks of several citizens, smiling sheepishly as old couples and children alike laughed at their antics.

His wife ran over to the window, ogling at the cute pegasi print on the onesie in the display. "Mo, come look at this! Isn't it cute? I find the blue a nice shade" She pointed at it, and the tactician came over only to be blinded by the neon blue color.

"It looks… great, Amber." Morgan winced. "But isn't it a little-"

"Can we get it? Please?"

 _Oh, not this again._

She gave her husband the most enthusiastic look, and he found it hard to try and say no. He didn't want to get on her bad side again. His shoulders slumped, and he shifted his weight so the various bags he was carrying wouldn't fall off his arms before pulling out his coin pouch once again which was definitely lighter than when they left the castle. He was going to be broke by the time they came back.

"Alright."

The smile and cheer of happiness that followed melted his heart, and he decided that the earful he was going to get from his parents was worth it.

And when the nursery was finally finished, Morgan wasn't sure how much more excited Amber could get.

* * *

"Got any names?" Amber asked one day, randomly.

"I don't know." Morgan admitted. "How about you?"

"Good question. I have girl names, but I don't have any names for boys. And since we just found out it's a boy..."

"How about... Silas?"

"Mmm... it doesn't fit."

"Odin?"

"Sounds like one of Owain's code names."

"Clive?"

Amber grunted, doubling over slightly. Morgan leaned in, worried, but at his wife's sudden laughter, he relaxed slightly. "Even the baby's rejecting that one." She takes her husband's hand, placing it on her stomach, and his eyes widened at the way the baby kicked.

"Doesn't that hurt?" He asked.

"It's strange, but it isn't painful. It's actually kind of relieving more than anything. But God, if the baby's rejecting it, my names must be horrible."

"It'll come to you eventually." Morgan moved closer to his wife, snuggling in a blanket on the balcony, watching the sunset.

"But I feel like I should know." Amber admitted. "You know, like parental instinct and crap like that. I mean, it is our baby."

"Just give it time. You'll have an idea before you know it." He put an arm around his wife.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"When I was little my parents used to take me to this hill on the village outskirts, away from everything." Amber turned to Morgan, who was lying on his back.

"We would watch as the sun rose into the sky and the dragons came out. I was always mesmerised by the colors, no matter how many times we came to watch it."

"Let's do that then. As much as we can. And when the baby comes, we can all watch it together. As a family."

"That sounds nice."

"Laurent once said that the sun gives life to everything. Like, if it didn't exist, we wouldn't be here. It never made sense to me back then, but I think I understand it now."

He jumped up suddenly, startling Amber.

"I've got it!" He ran out of the room, shouting something about checking the library, leaving a very confused Amber behind.

It was dark in the castle that night, the moon casing a soft light through the windows. Morgan was walking alone, returning from frantically searching the books.

And then he heard it. A sound of pain. Frozen in place, his pupils dilated with anxiety, he turned around, and-

"What the-" The tactician shot up from the bed, a clammy hand shaking his shoulders violently, he turned, seeing Amber with a hand her mouth as she turned pale as a sheet.

"Amber? What's wrong?" Her husband panicked.

"It's coming…!" Her eyes squeezed close as another wave of pain washed over her.

"Oh gods." Morgan scrambled out of bed, falling to the ground clumsily with a thump. He was preparing mentally for when this was going to happen, but the need for a calm head was forgotten in the heat of the moment. He dashed to the doors, before stopping, glancing nervously at his wife, whose face is already flushed. "But it's not supposed to come for another-" He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Amber writhing in pain.

"Hang on, I'll go find somebody!" He bolted out of the room, his cloak flying behind him.

* * *

Morgan was wearing dents into the floor with how he was pacing outside the delivery room. His mother, father, and some of his friends were there, too, trying ( _trying_ ) to console him after he was kicked out.

"Gawds, Morgan. Do you have to burn a hole into the castle floor?"

"It wasn't supposed to come for another 2 weeks!" He continued walking, much to Severa's disapproval. "What happens if… if…"

"Don't worry, Morgan." Chrom put a hand on his son's shoulder. "I was a mess, too. Frederick had to stop me from smashing a hole in the wall because I was so nervous."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, everything turned out fine in the end, so yes. Except maybe the fact that I'm going to be a grandfather at 39." He gave Morgan a hard stare, and the tactician shrunk away nervously.

"Look, Morgan, honey, everything's going to be fine." His mother hugged him tightly. "Have faith in your Aunt Lissa."

A scream interrupted their conversation, and Morgan balled his fists, wondering how much force he needed to knock down the door. He'd pulled an all nighter, too worked up to sleep, and he felt the gazes of his friends as he swayed slightly.

It felt like forever before a tired Lissa popped her head out of the door, waving for them to come inside. Morgan's heart was pounding in his chest as he walked in…

Amber was holding a little bundle in her arms, hair matted with sweat and eyes heavy with lost sleep. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, leaning down to chastely kiss his wife's forehead, blocking out the loud coughing coming from behind him.

"It's a boy." She breathed, and she smiled, exhausted. "It's our son. Look, honey! Say hello to daddy!" Amber cooed, tilting the bundle to face her husband. Morgan poked its nose, gentle as a feather, and in response the baby reached up, blindly, grasping his finger, and Morgan felt so relieved, so joyful, so glad that he almost started crying right then and there.

"What's its name?" Lucina asked, tiptoeing to see the baby.

Morgan looked down at the bundle in his wife's arms.

"Iniabi." He said. "It's name is Iniabi."

"It means 'the sun on which all life depends'."

* * *

 _3 years later_

"Iniabi! Please don't run!" Amber was chasing her son all over the castle, Morgan running not far behind her. Somehow, he had slipped from their gaze for a moment, and in that instant, he was already on the other side of the palace.

"Why… is being a… parent so… tiring?" Morgan huffed, leaning over to catch his breath. He had to admit though, these days he was getting out of shape.

The boy turned the hall, and his parents lost sight of him, much to their frustration. He ducked into a random room that had the door open, and he hid behind the door until they passed. He came out of hiding, staring at the various posters of pegasi and princesses.

"Hi!"

Iniabi saw a little girl with snow-white hair smiling at him from the far end of the room. She approached slowly, curious.

"My name's Cynthia! What's yours?" She bounced up and down, her pigtails flying with her, the prospect of having a new playmate exciting her. She held out a hand.

"Hi Cynthia. My name's Iniabi!" He took her hand, slowly. She led him to her pillow fort, and they reenacted the tales of old.

 _~Fin~_

* * *

Okay, so I was doing my research, and according the the HTTYD Wikia, Dragon Nip appears to have some sort of effect on humans as well as dragons. It didn't specify what, so I used that to my advantage.

Also, ages. If I remember correctly, there's a sketch of the Exalt siblings that has their ages. When Lissa was 4, Emmeryn was 14 and Chrom was 8. Emmeryn took the throne around age 9, and that makes Lissa a newborn (Lissa's birthday is much earlier in the year than Emmeryn's) and Chrom was 3. Fast forward 15 years to the beginning of the game, and Chrom is 18-19, Emm is around 26, and Lissa is at least a little more than 15 years of age. In my head, The 1st war with Plegia took 2-3 years, meaning Chrom is around 21 when the war ends. Assuming it takes a year for him to get married with Robin and another year for Morgan to be born, he's 23 when Morgan comes around. Add another 16 years because that's Morgan's current age, and Chrom is 39. The Valm and 2nd Plegian wars take 6 years in total (travelling on the seas probably takes at least a little less than a year) so at that point the prince is 27. The combined times of the Fell Dragon's reign and you-know-what is about 3 years (yup) so he's 30 then. Robin gets pregnant again right after that, and one year later, Lucina is born, so Lucina is about 8-9 years old? But still very innocent and cute. My sister is 8 too, but she acts like a 5 year old brat. Bejeezus, that's too much math for one day!

Anyways, writing this was a blast, and Woomy, I hope it's what you imagined.

So until we meet again, this is Falchion28, signing off.


End file.
